Départ difficile
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Résumé : Et si Oliver avait élevé Connor ? Fiction AU mais 100% Olicity, je les aime trop !
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ( oui je sais, ça ne fait pas longtemps depuis la dernière ^^ ), j'espère que vous allez aimer, cette idée m'est venue comme ça. Bonne lecture !**

Connor Queen était un petit garçon de quatre ans, adorable comme tout, les yeux bleus de son père, les cheveux bruns, un sourire angélique... Le portrait craché de son père, Oliver Queen. Tout le monde le disait quand il voyait le petit garçon, que ce soit à l'école, ou dans la rue, Connor ressemblait trop à son père pour qu'on puisse douter de qui était son père. Connor ne manquait de rien, il vivait dans le manoir des Queen pratiquement depuis sa naissance, il avait une belle chambre à lui tout seul avec plein de jouets, il était heureux... Mais Connor manquait d'une chose... Une chose qui lui manquait plus que tout... C'était son père... Bien qu'il vive avec celui ci, dans la même maison, Oliver Queen était toujours trop occupé pour s'occuper de son fils, du coup Connor passait sa vie avec sa baby sitter qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Ce matin là alors que le petit Queen prenait son petit déjeuner avec son oncle John, il vit son père se préparer pour aller travailler. Connor ne dit rien, il le regarda enfiler sa veste de costume et prendre ses clés de voiture. Il ne dit rien, Connor savait que son père n'était pas très démonstratif avec lui, pourtant il savait qu'il l'aimait, il ne savait juste pas comment le montrer.

Ce que Connor Queen ne savait pas encore, c'est que malgré ses quatre ans... Sa vie allait bientôt changer.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je fait un petit signe de main à mon fils... Je sais que je devrais lui démontrer mon amour, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire... J'aime mon fils... Connor est toute ma vie, je l'aime plus que tout, mais je n'arrive pas à lui montrer, je suis encore tellement en colère... Contre sa mère qui me l'a gentiment déposé devant la porte du manoir quand il avait cinq semaines... Cette garce mine de rien ! Il aurait pu mourir de froid ! Quand je l'ai trouvé, il pleurait, il était gelé, avait faim, j'ai demandé à mon garde du corps de me ramener tout ce qu'il lui fallait...

 _Flash Back_

 _Je déteste les orages, vraiment, je les déteste depuis que je suis tout petit, mais là celui ci est vraiment fort, mine de rien heureusement que je ne le dis à personne... Quel serait la réaction des gens s'ils savaient que Oliver Queen avait peur des orages ? Bref... Je suis dans le salon, à regarder la télévision, je regarde un vieux film policier, c'est la seule chaîne que je capte avec ce fichu orage. Je suis seul à la maison, enfin il y a Dig, mon garde du corps et les autres employés du manoir, mais sinon je suis seul. Ma soeur est sortie avec son petit amie, et ma mère toujours en voyage. J'entends la sonnette d'entrée. Je me demande qui ça peut être à cette heure de la nuit, je me lève et vais ouvrir, il n'y a personne, j'entends des pleurs, je me baisse et je vois un bébé... Enroulé dans une vieille couverture grise, je me baisse, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il peut faire là. Je le prends dans mes bras et rentre dans le manoir. Le bébé s'arrête de pleurer, il me regarde, il semble gelé. Je lui enlève sa vieille couverture et un papier en tombe. Je le ramasse mais décide de le lire plus tard. Je vais dans le salon et enroule le petit dans un plaid bien plus chaud. Je le garde contre moi et lis la lettre._

" _Oliver, ce bébé est ton fils, il s'appelle James, si tu veux en changer tu peux, j'ai donné le premier qui me venait à l'esprit quand j'ai accouché. J'ai essayé de l'élever, mais c'est trop dur, alors je te le laisse, fais ce que tu veux. Sandra."_

 _Je suis furieux, vraiment, et même plus que ça, ce bébé est mon fils... Enfin selon ce qu'elle me dit... Je ne comprends pas, je regarde l'enfant et appelle mon garde du corps._

 _Fin Flash Back_

John a mis moins d'une demi heure, c'est vraiment le meilleur, il a été surpris mais m'a bien aidé quand même. J'ai changé le nom de mon fils dès que je l'ai reconnu, j'ai longuement hésité avant de lui donné, je voulais un prénom parfait pour mon fils, je trouve qu'il lui va vraiment bien. Je me suis rapidement habitué au rôle de père mine de rien, plus vite que ce que je ne pensais. J'ai retrouvé Sandra assez vite aussi... Elle a signé des papiers d'abandon en même temps je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, si elle refusait de les signer je prévenais la police et portait plainte pour mise en danger de la vie de mon bébé. Connor est mon fils, pas le sien, je le protégerais du monde entier, y compris de sa génitrice. Je suis également en colère contre mon père... Qui est mort d'un accident de voiture alors qu'il était ivre il y a six ans... Même s'il m'a légué la majeure partie de son héritage, j'aurais préféré l'avoir lui à mes côtés... Je suis aussi en colère contre ma mère... Qui m'a dit qu'un enfant gâcherait ma vie et que je devais confier Connor à l'adoption... Je ne lui parle plus depuis ce jour. Elle est partie en Floride et sincèrement je me fiche de ce qu'il peut lui arriver... C'est mon fils quand même ! Son petit fils !

De ma famille il n'y a qu'avec ma petite sœur que je m'entends bien, Théa... Même si je ne la vois plus tellement depuis qu'elle est partie vivre avec son copain à New York, il a trouvé un travail et je sais qu'elle l'aime vraiment, du coup j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils puissent vivre convenablement ensemble là bas. Elle m'appelle souvent et même si Roy n'est pas de notre milieu, autrement dit du milieu de ces gens riches imbus d'eux même que je déteste... Il est génial, travailleur, et malgré sa vie difficile et son adolescence chaotique, il a réussi à s'en sortir, il méritait sa chance... Contrairement à ce que ma mère pensait. J'ai une nièce aussi, depuis moins d'un an, elle s'appelle Fiona, elle ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur.

J'aimerais tellement être proche de mon petit garçon comme Théa l'est de ma nièce... Quand je les vois toutes les deux j'aimerais faire la même chose avec Connor, mais je n'y arrive pas... Je lui colle une baby sitter que je sais qu'il déteste et John a trouvé deux gardes du corps compétents pour veiller sur lui en permanence.

A l'entreprise, les gens sont surpris de savoir que j'ai un fils, je n'en parle pas vraiment pas que j'ai honte de lui, bien au contraire, c'est mon fils, je l'aime plus que tout... Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit en danger à cause de ma fortune si je le mets en avant, je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ici il n'y qu'une personne à qui je fais confiance, elle s'appelle Félicity Smoak, c'est mon assistante, elle est vraiment brillante, elle travaille pour moi depuis cinq ans et elle m'a aidé à entrer en contact avec un avocat qu'elle connaît, afin qu'il m'aide pour la garde de Connor. Je pense qu'on peut dire que nous sommes amis, je déjeune souvent avec elle et je peux parler de mon fils sans soucis, elle sait que j'ai du mal à tenir mon rôle de père près de lui, mais elle ne me juge pas. Elle est vraiment gentille. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai rencontré... Je me suis littéralement engueulé par Félicity...

 _Flash Back_

 _Merde... Fallait que ça tombe sur moi... Je suis stressé à cause d'une réunion d'actionnaires, du coup j'ai renversé ma boisson sur mon ordinateur, je dois appeler quelqu'un pour le réparer. J'appelle ma secrétaire et elle me donne le nom d'une jeune femme qui peut arranger tout ça. Elle s'appelle Félicity Smoak. Cette jeune femme arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle voit les dégâts sur mon clavier elle se tourne vers moi avec un regard noir._

 _\- Vous êtes cinglé où quoi ? Pourquoi vous avez approché du liquide de ce pauvre ordinateur ? Vous êtes stupide ?_

 _Je veux répondre mais elle me toise encore du regard._

 _\- Ne dites rien monsieur le milliardaire complètement stupide ! Votre bêtise de poser un gobelet, un verre ou je ne sais quoi contenant une boisson près de cet ordinateur prouve que n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un crétin !_

 _Elle se retourne vers l'ordinateur en lui demandant pardon de ma part, elle semble vraiment barge, mais elle reste concentrée et mon ordinateur est réparé en quelques heures._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Je souris en repensant à ça, Félicity est vraiment incroyable avec tout ce qui est électronique, un vrai génie. Elle m'a engueulé pour avoir renversé ma boisson sur cet ordinateur et parlait à ce PC comme s'il était une personne.

Aujourd'hui je dois lui demander un coup de main, j'ai un soucis de sécurité au manoir, certaines de mes cameras ont des soucis, je ne veux pas prendre de risque, même si ce n'est pas grand chose. Je dois lui demander de m'aider.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Elle tourne la tête et me sourit puis se lève et vient vers moi.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu peux me rendre un service ?_

 _\- Ça dépend ce que c'est..._

J'adore le regard qu'elle me lance, on dirait que je lui demande souvent des services tordus. Je ris doucement.

 _\- Juste de venir chez moi ce soir... Mon système de sécurité me fait des siennes... Je n'ai pas confiance dans les entreprises extérieures._

Elle me fait un sourire, mine de rien, je dois reconnaître qu'elle est vraiment belle comme fille, ses cheveux long et blonds, ses yeux bleus, elle s'habille pratiquement toujours de robe de couleur, elle est superbe... Mais je ne tente rien envers elle, je ne suis pas non plus doué pour les relations et du coup je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ce qu'on a.

 _\- Oh, pas de soucis._

 _\- Merci._

On reprend notre travail, la journée passe rapidement, des dossiers à remplir, des réunions auxquelles assister, des signatures à apposer sur des papiers, bref la routine quoi.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ce soir là je suis au manoir, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens mais je suis toujours aussi impressionnée. La première fois que je suis venue c'est peu de temps après l'arrivée de Connor dans la vie de mon patron. J'ai installé tout son système de sécurité, du coup quand il y a un soucis, il m'appelle. Là il n'y a pas grand chose, Oliver m'a laissé seule dans la pièce, c'est juste un petit virus dans le système, pas grand chose, je met tout à jour et tout est vite réglé. Je reprends mes affaires et reprends le chemin de la porte. Je m'arrête en entendant des pleurs. Je regarde autour de moi et regarde dans le salon, je vois Connor qui est assis sur le sol, il pleure. Je m'approche et me baisse près de lui.

 _\- Hey Connor... Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Il ne me réponds pas, me regarde fixement de ses yeux pleins de larmes. Je souris en me disant qu'il ne doit pas se souvenir de moi.

 _\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Je suis Félicity._

 _\- La copine de mon papa ?_

Heu... Je réponds quoi là ? Ouais bon je sais, Connor a quatre ans, pour lui copine c'est comme une copine à son école.

 _\- Je suis une amie de ton papa oui... Il t'a parlé de moi ?_

 _\- Tu es déjà venue._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai. Alors Connor, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Il tend son doigt vers un puzzle qui est posé sur la table. Ce dernier est pratiquement fini, il ne manque qu'une pièce en haut à gauche.

 _\- Je voulais le finir pour le montrer à mon papa... Mais je trouve pas la pièce... Papa va être triste._

Oh pauvre bonhomme... Il est triste pour une pièce de puzzle... Parce qu'il ne peut pas faire plaisir à son père... Il est adorable. Je regarde le puzzle, il représente un dinosaure de dessin animé, je ne connais pas. Je cherche du regard dans la pièce avant de tomber sur une petite pièce tombée sous le canapé. Je tend le bras et la ramasse avant de la donner à Connor, ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents quand il voit la pièce. Il la prend et la pose à sa place.

 _\- Merci !_

 _\- De rien, tu veux appeler ton papa ?_

 _\- Non, papa travaille dans son bureau, il le verra plus tard._

Je souris et commence à parler avec lui, on discute pendant un moment, c'est un petit garçon vraiment intelligent, il me parle de son puzzle, comme quoi c'est un dessin animé qu'il regarde le matin et que son papa lui a acheté la semaine dernière.

Je reste un moment à discuter avec lui, il est vraiment adorable, il parle même très bien pour un enfant de quatre ans, je suis surprise. Oliver prend vraiment soin de lui. Je sais qu'il a du mal à montrer ses émotions devant son fils, mais je le comprends, il a vécu tellement de choses ces dernières années. Et puis Connor semble heureux.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je quitte mon bureau, je vais voir si Félicity a terminé, je suis sure que oui, elle est vraiment douée avec les PC et tout ce qui se rapporte au programme. Je sais que j'abuse un peu de notre amitié en lui demandant de s'occuper de mon système de sécurité, mais quand Dig m'a avoué qu'un enfant avait été enlevé par le type qui avait installé le système de sécurité chez lui... J'ai paniqué, je ne supporterais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Connor. Je lui en ai parlé et elle m'a proposé ça, je lui en suis reconnaissant et j'ai accepté sans hésiter. Du coup elle vient de temps en temps pour faire les mise à jour, je peux sembler un peu parano, mais c'est mon enfant, mon fils, je veux qu'il soit en sécurité.

Je suis presque arrivé au bureau de sécurité quand j'entends Connor rire, je me place devant la porte d'où provienne ces éclats. Je souris en voyant mon fils rire avec mon amie. Félicity lui parle et Connor sourit, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, j'aimerais pouvoir faire rire mon fils de cette façon, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, pas une fois. J'aimerais vraiment le voir plus souvent ainsi... Je rentre dans le bureau et Connor se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Tu as fini de travailler papa ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai fini... Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux ?_

Connor me raconte que Félicity l'a aidé à retrouver une pièce de son puzzle, je lui ai acheté la semaine dernière et je l'ai vu travailler dessus tout les soirs pendant cette semaine... J'ai longtemps cherché un puzzle avec ce dinosaure, c'est son personnage préféré dans son dessin animé, seulement le soucis c'est que c'est un puzzle pour les plus de six ans... Cinq cent pièce, je ne pensais pas qu'il y arriverait seul... Je voulais qu'il me demande de l'aider, mais il a réussi... Je suis fière de lui.

On discute encore un moment avant que je ne raccompagne Félicity à l'entrée, j'aimerais qu'elle vienne de temps en temps afin de veiller sur lui, de le faire rire. Je pense qu'elle y arrivera, elle est douée pour faire sourire les gens. Je lui parle de mon idée.

 _\- Tu veux que je garde Connor ?_

 _\- De temps en temps... Je sais que je ne suis pas douée pour passer du temps avec lui, je travaille tout le temps... Mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement._

Elle me sourit, je pense qu'elle est d'accord.

 _\- Ok... Il est génial ton fils... Mais pas le vendredi... Je vois ma meilleure amie le vendredi._

 _\- Pas de soucis._

Quelques semaines plus tard je commence déjà à voir un changement chez mon fils, le matin quand je le vois au petit déjeuner il me parle de sa soirée avec Félicity... J'ai mis du temps afin de trouver un moyen qu'elle continue son travail et qu'elle veille sur Connor, alors j'ai trouvé, elle le dépose le matin à l'école et va le chercher le soir, ça diminue son temps de travail à l'entreprise, mais je lui verse le même salaire, elle a accepté aussitôt. Je pense qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Aujourd'hui on est samedi, Félicity a prévu de l'emmener à la fête foraine, je ne voulais pas au début, il y a trop de monde là bas et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Connor ? Mais Félicity avait rétorqué que je pouvais lui assigner plusieurs gardes du corps afin qu'il ne risque rien... J'ai fini par accepter, Connor a quatre ans, c'est de son âge d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Alors même si je suis inquiet, je dois prendre sur moi.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je viens de passer prendre Connor, ses yeux sont brillants d'excitation, il a hâte d'y aller. Hier j'ai parlé de ma sortie à Sara, ma meilleure amie, elle voulait qu'on sorte mais je ne peux pas briser ma promesse faite à Connor, elle a comprit, elle a déjà rencontré Connor et elle l'adore. Oliver a demandé à son garde du corps John Diggle de venir avec nous, Dig est vraiment cool, je l'aime bien. Il y a Slade Wilson avec nous, je sais que ce gars est un super garde du corps mais je n'ai pas trop été avec lui, il travaille surtout avec Oliver, mais pour aujourd'hui il a demandé à ce qu'il vienne avec nous. Oliver est vraiment inquiet pour son fils, mais je comprends.

On arrive au parc d'attraction, je prends la main de Connor et paye nos entrées, Oliver a dit qu'il pouvait le faire, mais je tiens vraiment à lui payer moi même.

 _\- Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dis Connor ?_

 _\- Oui, je te lâche pas, et si je te vois pas je reste avec oncle John ou Slade._

 _\- Et pour les manèges ?_

 _\- Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, mais avec toi. Je ne reste pas tout seul sinon papa va avoir peur._

 _\- Super, tu as tout compris._

On commence à faire le tour, Connor veut tout faire, mais il y a des manèges qui ne sont pas adaptés à son âge alors je refuse naturellement. On monte dans un carrousel, dans des montagnes russes réservées aux petits, dans un train fantôme... Je ne voulais pas, mais lui le voulait tellement. On joue aussi beaucoup à des jeux et j'essaye de l'aider du mieux possible, par contre je suis nulle avec les armes... Slade a éclaté de rire en voyant le carnage et a payé pour jouer. Du coup Connor a été ravi de repartir avec une peluche de son dinosaure préféré. On a mangé une glace pendant que John est allée porter dans la voiture tout ce que Connor a gagné... Des peluches, des jouets... En même temps Oliver m'a dit de dépenser sans compter, qu'il me rembourserait après, il voulait que cette journée soit parfaite. On est toujours assis quand Slade répond au téléphone, je ne l'entends pas trop mais il sourit.

 _\- Hey gamin, j'ai un cadeau pour toi._

Connor se retourne en souriant.

 _\- Encore c'est quoi ?_

Slade fait un petit signe derrière nous, on se retourne et je suis surprise de voir Oliver. Connor se lève et court vers son père, Oliver se baisse et prend son fils dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse de les voir comme ça, vraiment. Je vois bien que Oliver fait des efforts pour se rapprocher de son fils. Connor est très patient avec son père, vraiment, il comprends que son père doit beaucoup travailler et ne lui en veut pas de ne pas passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. On passe le reste de la journée ensemble, je vois que Oliver n'est pas très à l'aise mais il prend sur lui, il aide même Connor à gagner un petit jouet à un stand. J'adore les voir tout les deux.

Quand ils me ramène chez moi, Connor est endormi, il est épuisé, la journée à été fatigante pour lui. Je sors de la voiture après un dernier coup d'œil au père et au fils avant de rentrer chez moi. Des journées comme ça, j'aimerais bien en avoir tout les jours, mais bon, je ne dois pas rêver non plus.

 **Voilà ! Le premier chapitre est fini, je verrais à quelle fréquence je vais poster le suivant, il y aura 5 chapitres en tout, j'espère avoir des reviews ^^**

 **A bientôt ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waouh, j'ai eu plein de reviews pour le chapitre 1, du coup, pour vous remercier je vous mets le chapitre 2 de suite =)**

 **j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, bonne lecture !**

 _Deux ans plus tard._

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait deux ans que Félicity s'occupe de Connor dès qu'elle peut et je dois avouer que je lui en suis reconnaissant, elle fait sourire mon fils, lui donne de son temps alors que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je sais qu'elle aime mon fils, je sais aussi que Connor l'aime et les voir l'un avec l'autre me donne envie de vivre la même chose avec mon fils, du coup je passe de plus en plus de temps avec lui. Elle m'apprends à être un père, et ça, je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait deux ans que notre arrangement avec Oliver a eu lieu, je passe toujours du temps avec Connor mais moins souvent et c'est différent, le père et le fils sont plus proches que jamais, Oliver passe de plus en plus de temps avec son fils et j'en suis heureuse, Connor aussi. J'essaye de ne pas être là quand Oliver garde Connor... Disons simplement, que je ressens des choses que je ne devrais pas... Je m'en suis rendue compte il y a quelques semaines... Connor était malade alors Oliver m'a demandé de le garder un soir, j'ai accepté, et quand il est rentré, on a parlé, de tout et de rien, et là j'ai compris, que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui... Amoureuse de mon patron, de mon ami... Je ne peux pas faire ça, il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie depuis quelques mois, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, alors j'évite de rester seule avec lui, ça me met mal à l'aise. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, que lui et Connor le soient. Le pire c'est que c'est grâce à moi qu'il a rencontré sa copine, Laurel, c'est la sœur de ma meilleure amie... Enfin bref... J'ai une solution pour tout ça, j'ai reçu ma réponse ce matin, je dois juste trouver le courage de le faire...

 _ **Laurel**_

Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un jour je sortirais avec Oliver Queen, surtout sachant qu'il a un enfant, je ne suis pas du genre à me prendre la tête avec un gamin, mais je vois bien à quel point Oliver et Connor sont proches, du coup si je veux le père, je dois prendre le fils. Mais Connor ne m'apprécie pas je crois, et c'est réciproque. Aujourd'hui Oliver m'a proposé de l'emmener manger une glace, j'ai accepté avec un peu de réticence, il m'a dit que c'était un enfant, qu'il ne mordait pas. Du coup je suis en ce moment assise à la table d'un glacier, Connor dévore une glace au chocolat.

 _\- Félicity, sa préféré c'est à la menthe avec des pépites de chocolat !_

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est l'amie de mon papa._

Comment cet enfant peut me dire ça ? C'est moi l'amie de son père pas elle ! Il regarde une bande dessiné en même temps qu'il mange.

 _\- Connor, c'est moi l'amie de ton papa._

Il fait une mine boudeuse et ne me réponds plus quand je lui parle, j'essaye de briser la glace, de lui demander ce qu'il aime comme autre parfum de glace, ce qu'il aime faire à l'école, des trucs qu'on demande aux enfants, mais Connor ne me réponds absolument pas.

 _\- Connor, réponds-moi !_

Toujours rien, vraiment rien. Connor regarde sa bande dessinée et continue de manger.

 _\- Connor, ton papa et moi on est ensemble... Si ça continue comme ça, je deviendrais ta maman._

Bon ok, j'en ai aucune envie, le jour où on se mariera, je lui demanderais de continuer de m'appeler Laurel, pas maman, je ne supporterais pas ça. Connor se braque d'un coup, je ne comprends pas, il se lève et se met face à moi.

 _\- C'est Félicity ma maman ! Pas toi ! Alors arrête de me parler !_

Je le vois partir en courant, j'attends quelques secondes avant d'agir, ce qu'il vient de me dire me choque, vraiment, un enfant de six ans vient de me dire qu'il ne me voulait pas comme maman, quand je reprends mes esprits je vois qu'il n'est plus dans le glacier. Et merde, où est-il, je sors et je ne le vois pas, merde merde merde, Oliver va me tuer, où est-il ? Connor où es-tu ?

 _ **Oliver**_

Depuis trois mois, je sors avec la sœur de Sara, la meilleure amie de Félicity, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle mais ça me fait du bien enfin à peu près... Quand j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle, je l'ai fait uniquement pour une seule chose, oublier Félicity... J'ai compris que je la voyais plus qu'une amie, beaucoup plus, mais elle ne ressent pas la même chose, alors j'ai pris de la distance... Tomber amoureux n'était pas prévu, mais je le suis, je suis complètement fou d'elle, je l'aime... Plus que tout... Enfin sauf Connor bien sur. Mais je dois mettre un terme à ça, je ne peux pas faire semblant d'aimer Laurel alors que je ne ressens absolument rien.

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venu à aimer Félicity, peut-être à force de la voir agir comme une mère avec Connor, peut-être en la voyant prendre soin de nous de deux, car oui, même quand je vais mal, elle est près de moi, quand ma mère est revenue afin de voir Connor, elle était si furieuse contre elle ! Je n'avais jamais vu Félicity comme ça, elle a giflé ma propre mère, en lui disant qu'elle ne méritait pas de voir son petit fils vu qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste un Queen au départ. Je pense que c'est sa force, son courage et chaque traits de sa personnalité que j'ai appris à aimer...

Je me rappelle de la fois où Connor était malade... Il est revenu de l'école avec pratiquement quarante de fièvre et j'avais cette foutue réunion que je ne pouvais pas rater, j'étais inquiet, vraiment très inquiet, j'ai confié Connor à Dig mais je n'étais pas à l'aise, quand Félicity l'a su, elle a été au manoir, sans même me prévenir, alors qu'elle aussi avait un rendez-vous, je ne sais pas avec qui et je ne veux même pas le savoir... Savoir qu'un autre que moi puisse passer du temps avec elle... Ça me fend le cœur... Enfin bref quand je suis rentré après cette réunion, je suis directement monté voir mon fils, j'ai trouvé Félicity près de lui, à lui passer un gant froid sur le front et sur le cou, à vérifier sa température et à lui faire boire de l'eau... Quand elle est venue vers moi, je l'ai remercié même si je ne savais pas trop comment, elle avait délaissé son rendez-vous pour s'occuper de mon fils et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle a simplement dit que ses priorités avaient changés depuis qu'elle m'avait rencontré, et que s'occuper de Connor en faisait partie... C'est peut-être là, que j'ai compris que je l'aimais...

Je souris comme un idiot en pensant à elle, j'ai vraiment hâte de la voir, de lui dire ce que je ressens, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi et qu'on puisse être une famille tout les trois.

J'entends la porte claquer, je me lève et vais voir de qui il s'agit, je suis surpris de voir mon fils qui est là. Il vient vers moi en pleurant, je me baisse et le serre contre moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon grand ?_

 _\- Papa... Pardon..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?_

 _\- Je suis parti... J'ai couru tout seul dans la rue..._

Je le repousse doucement et regarde vite fait s'il va bien. Je suis en colère mais surtout inquiet et puis en voyant l'état dans lequel il est, en voyant ses larmes, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il doit avoir une bonne explication.

 _\- Parle-moi Connor._

 _\- C'est Laurel... Je l'aime pas... Elle a dit des choses que j'aime pas..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

Il secoue doucement la tête, je le reprends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi. Il semble vraiment mal.

 _\- Je vais parler à Laurel, d'accord ?_

 _\- Je veux voir Félicity... S'il te plaît papa... Elle me manque..._

Je hoche la tête, je sais qu'elle lui manque, elle me manque à moi aussi. Vraiment. Je sors mon portable et lui passe un coup de fil. Elle répond aussitôt... Sa voix... Elle m'a manqué, tellement... Ma relation avec Laurel nous a éloigné et ça m'a fait mal... Et pas qu'à moi, mais aussi à mon petit garçon, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, je dois lui parler, si elle ressent quelque chose pour moi, je dois tenter ma chance. Je passe quelques minutes au téléphone avec elle, je lui demande si elle peut venir pour faire un petit tour avec Connor, qu'elle lui manque, je ne suis pas surprise d'entendre qu'elle accepte et qu'elle arrive dès que possible.

Félicity arrive un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis heureux de voir mon fils courir dans ses bras, elle se baisse et le serre contre elle, elle semble aussi heureuse de le voir que lui. Elle se lève le tenant toujours dans ses bras.

 _\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?_

 _\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je l'emmène au cinéma il y a un dessin animé qui a l'air sympa, ça te va ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est super merci._

Elle me demande à utiliser les toilettes avant, je ne lui dis rien, elle connaît le chemin, elle monte à l'étage et redescend peu de temps après, j'ai cru voir une larme couler sur sa joue mais j'ai du me tromper... Elle quitte le manoir en tenant Connor par la main, je l'aime, je le sais, j'en suis sur, je dois lui dire, lui parler, mais d'abord je dois mettre les choses au point avec Laurel, quand Félicity reviendra, je lui dirait tout. J'appelle Laurel, elle semble perdue, inquiète, je la rassure en lui disant que Connor va bien mais je suis furieux contre elle, vraiment... Elle a osé laisser mon fils seul ! Elle va arriver, elle est en route... J'attends, j'attends, je l'entends entrer, je ne fais que quelques pas avant de la voir. Elle voit que je suis en colère car elle se stoppe net en me voyant.

 _\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ?!_

 _\- Oliver, je suis désolée, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute..._

 _\- Pas de ta faute ? Connor a 6 ans ! C'est encore un bébé ! Il n'a pas à être seul dans les rues à cet âge ! Tu étais responsable de lui, de sa sécurité, je t'ai fais confiance Laurel !_

Je suis vraiment furieux après elle, je lui ai confié mon fils, mon enfant, il est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux et elle... Elle le laisse seul dans les rues, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi ! Laurel aussi semble en colère alors que c'est elle qui a tort.

 _\- Il s'est énervé alors que c'est moi qui devrait l'être !_

 _\- Je m'en fiche Laurel ! C'est un enfant, même s'il dit des choses que tu n'aimes pas, tu n'as pas à le laisser ! C'est mon fils et il compte plus que tout pour moi !_

 _\- Ton fils a osé dire que même si on se mariait, je ne serais jamais sa mère, que c'était cette blonde dont j'ai oublié le nom !_

Oups, Connor, en effet tu y as été fort, moi qui voulais y aller en douceur avec elle, mais bon au moins maintenant elle sait la vérité. Et puis ça me rassure vraiment de voir que mon fils considère la femme que j'aime comme sa mère. Mine de rien, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants et Connor me retire une sacré épine du pieds... Je me demandais comment le dire à Laurel... Et bah c'est fait.

 _-Tu ne nie pas ?_

Je ne peux pas lui mentir, et non, je ne le nie pas, celle que j'aime c'est Félicity, c'est elle que je veux pour mère pour Connor.

 _\- Non... Parce qu'en dehors de Connor... C'est elle que j'aime le plus... J'aurais juste préféré être celui qui te le dise en premier._

Elle me gifle, bon je pense l'avoir mérité celle là...

 _\- Et moi alors ?_

 _\- Laurel, j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi car mes sentiments pour Félicity devenaient de plus en plus fort, je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié alors je pensais l'oublier... Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de l'éloigner de moi, et de Connor._

 _\- Alors c'est fini ?_

 _\- Oui Laurel, même si ça n'aurait jamais du commencer._

Elle quitte le manoir à son tour, en pleurs, elle semble vraiment furieuse, mais je m'en fiche, je vais pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec Félicity, j'espère qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi... Je l'aime, j'en suis sur, si elle me dit que elle non... Je ne le supporterais pas...

Je retourne dans le salon, je regarde un peu les derniers dessins que mon fils à fait... Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps ces temps ci, je vois des dessins de moi, de lui, de nous... Et puis j'en remarque un, caché tout au fond de son cahier, plié en deux... Il y a trois personne, je me reconnais, reconnaît mon fils, et une femme blonde, je sais que c'est Félicity, ça ne peut être qu'elle, je souris... Je te promets Connor, que je ferais tout pour que ça devienne réel.

J'entends quelqu'un sonner, je me demande qui c'est, Félicity entre sans frapper quand elle a Connor, je vais ouvrir sans hésiter et me tient devant le capitaine Lance, le père de Sara et de Laurel... C'est un homme bien, je le sais. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici.

 _\- Capitaine ?_

 _\- Monsieur Queen... Je suis désolé de devoir vous annoncer ça mais... Votre fils a été enlevé..._

Je mets quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il vient de me dire, ça ne peut pas être possible, je fais toujours preuve de prudence, Slade les a accompagné, il ne permettra jamais cela.

 _\- De quoi vous parlez ? Vous devez faire erreur._

 _\- Votre garde du corps a été blessé, deux hommes ont pris votre fils et Félicity aussi..._

Quoi ? Non Non... Non ! Ma femme et mon fils... Enfin ma futur femme et mon fils... Qui a enlevé ma famille ? Qui m'a pris ceux que j'aimais ? Je ne sais pas qui ça peut être... Je suis perdu, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas quoi faire... S'ils veulent de l'argent, je leur donnerais tout ce que je possède... Je veux les récupérer tout les deux !

 _\- Selon un témoin, Félicity a voulut se battre contre les kidnappeurs, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont emmené aussi..._

Je le savais... Elle ne laissera jamais rien arriver à mon fils, je sais qu'elle l'aime aussi. Je veux les retrouver, j'ai besoin d'eux, je veux mon fils... Je veux ma femme.

 _ **Félicity**_

On est dans une pièce sombre, j'ai refusé que Connor soit loin de moi, heureusement qu'ils ont accepté de me laisser avec lui. Connor vient juste de se calmer, il a beaucoup pleuré en demandant après Oliver, j'espère qu'on va vite nous sortir de là... En tout cas une chose est sure... Quoi qu'il se passe, je protégerais son fils, je te le promets Oliver, il n'arrivera rien à Connor, je ferais tout pour ça.

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui Connor ?_

 _\- Ils veulent quoi ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, mais on va vite nous retrouver._

 _\- Dis..._

Je souris, quand il commence on a vraiment du mal à l'arrêter de parler.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Papa va être fâché ?_

Je suis surprise par ce qu'il me dit, vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi Oliver serait fâché.

 _\- Ton papa doit être en colère... Mais pas contre toi... Il doit avoir très peur. Il doit vouloir te retrouver quoi qu'il arrive._

 _\- J'ai dis des choses méchantes à papa... J'ai dit que j'aime pas Laurel... C'est vrai, mais c'est pas gentil._

 _\- Connor, tu as le droit de ne pas l'aimer._

Le pauvre, ça doit lui sembler bizarre de voir quelqu'un avec son père, ils ont toujours été que tout les deux.

 _\- Mais j'ai pas menti tu sais..._

 _\- Sur quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai dit que c'était toi ma maman... Je voudrais que ce soit vrai..._

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, s'il savait que moi aussi j'aimerais que ce soit le cas, j'aurais aimé être sa mère, sauf que moi jamais je ne l'aurais abandonné, je l'aurais aimé depuis le jour de sa naissance. Si j'avais eu le bonheur de vivre ce que Laurel et Oliver vivent, j'aurais été heureuse, vraiment, j'aurais pu passer tout mon temps avec les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde...

 _\- Moi aussi Connor... Moi aussi..._

J'ai peur, vraiment, j'ai entendu ces hommes dire qu'ils voulaient réclamer dix million de dollar, je sais qu'Oliver donnerait tout pour revoir son fils... Mais même si je sors d'ici, rien ne sera comme avant, rien du tout... Cette lettre que j'ai déposé rapidement dans sa chambre avant de partir avec Connor en prétextant aller au toilette... J'espère qu'il va la lire et qu'il me dira qu'il m'aime aussi... Mais en même temps... Je ne pense pas que je puisse être capable d'attendre, alors quand on sortira d'ici, quand on sera loin du danger... Quand je me retrouverais face à Oliver, je devrais lui dire, que je pars pour Central City... Que je lui en veux de m'avoir mise en danger alors que c'est tout le contraire... Je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirais encore, mais je devrais lui dire quelque chose qui le fasse me détester pour qu'il ne cherche pas à me retrouver.

Mine de rien... Ces hommes sont des salauds d'enlever un enfant de six ans juste pour de l'argent... Ce ne sont que des bouts des papiers... Connor est plus précieux que tout.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je souris de nouveau.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Pendant qu'on est là... Tu veux bien être ma maman ?_

Je ferme les yeux et tente de ravaler mes larmes, ça va me faire mal quand on sera sortis d'ici, mais je le veux aussi. Même si ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal... Je veux profiter d'un moment de bonheur avec lui.

 _\- Oui Connor, je veux bien pendant qu'on est ici._

Je le serre contre moi, je ne veux pas le quitter, les quitter, mais je veux qu'ils soient heureux, et ils le seront plus sans moi, enfin je le pense. En le serrant contre moi j'actionne le mini traceurs que Oliver a fait installer sur Connor, son fils ne le sait pas, en même temps c'est un enfant. Oliver m'a dit qu'il avait installé un traceur dans la peluche, il ne s'en sépare jamais. J'espère qu'on va vite nous retrouver, Connor doit être en sécurité.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je paierais tout ce qu'ils veulent, absolument tout, je me moque de mon argent, me moque de mon manoir, je veux juste revoir mon fils, et celle que j'aime. J'ai déjà prévenu la banque que j'allais avoir besoin d'une grosse somme d'argent, je ne sais pas quand ils demanderont la rançon, mais je paierais.

Je regarde fixement l'écran de ma tablette, j'espère que Félicity se souvient du traceur, je sais que si c'est le cas, elle pensera à l'actionner. Ça fait plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils ont été enlevés, ils me manquent tellement, je ne me séparent pas de ma tablette, à aucun moment, dès que j'ai un signal, je préviendrais Lance, je ne peux pas y aller moi, je ne saurais pas quoi faire... Je monte dans ma chambre... Non pas que j'ai besoin de me reposer, je dormirais uniquement quand ils seront rentrés, quand mon fils et Félicity seront dans mes bras, je veux juste être seul quelques minutes, j'en ai besoin.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, pose ma tablette sur mon lit et m'y assoit quelques secondes... Je ne peux pas les perdre, ils sont tout pour moi... Je regarde vers ma table de nuit pour y voir l'heure, près de vingt et une heure... Connor est couché à cette heure là... Il doit s'endormir, ou alors il a trop peur... J'espère qu'ils sont ensemble. Je vois un papier posé à côté de mon réveil, je le prends et l'ouvre. Je reconnais de suite l'écriture de Félicity.

 _ **Oliver,**_

 _ **Je t'écris cette lettre car je n'ai pas le courage de le faire en face, mais sache que j'ai reçu une offre de travail à Central City, j'ai accepté, je commence le mois prochain, tu auras ma lettre de démission dans la semaine... Sache que je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, je n'ai même aucune envie de partir, mais je n'ai pas le choix... J'ai fait quelque chose... Que je n'aurais jamais du faire... Jamais...**_

 _ **Je t'aime... Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi alors que je sais que c'est impossible, tu ne m'aimes pas, nous sommes amis, je le sais... Je n'aurais pas du, je suis désolée...**_

 _ **Je sais que ça va te faire de la peine, car même si tu ne m'aimes pas, je sais que tu tiens à moi, et Connor aussi... Je regrette vraiment tout ça...**_

 _ **J'emmène Connor au cinéma, histoire d'avoir un dernier bon souvenir avec lui, qu'il en ai un bon avec moi. Après je ne répondrais plus à tes appels ni rien... Ça me fera trop de mal d'entendre ta voix... De t'entendre me demander de revenir... Je vais trouver quoi dire à Connor, j'espère qu'il ne me détestera pas... Je vous aime tout les deux.**_

 _ **Adieu. Soyez heureux.**_

 **Voilà voilou ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous êtes aussi gentils qu'hier avec les reviews, je mets la suite demain ^^**

 **a vos clavier !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme vous êtes toujours aussi gentils avec les reviews, je vous mets la suite ^^ Bonne lecture !**

Je lâche cette lettre, j'ai du mal à y croire... Elle m'aime... Elle m'aime autant que je l'aime ! Comment peut-elle penser à me quitter ? Si elle était revenue ce soir, en me ramenant Connor, ça aurait la dernière fois que je l'aurais vu ? Elle m'aurait quitté sans rien me dire que cette stupide lettre ? Elle ne peut pas me faire ça, elle ne peut pas nous quitter. Ils doivent rentrer tout les deux, elle doit revenir près de nous, vivre avec nous... Nous serons une famille parfaite, parce que nous nous aimons et que je sais qu'elle aime Connor.

Je relis sa lettre je ne sais combien de fois, me demandant s'il y avait des signes qui me dévoilaient ses sentiments... Je n'ai rien vu, rien du tout... Et pourtant je vois bien qu'elle est heureuse avec nous, elle souriait toujours, riait en notre présence, elle était radieuse. Serrait Connor dans ses bras, le câlinait quand il avait du chagrin. Elle me prenait dans ses bras quand j'avais des doutes... Me rassurait quand je m'inquiétais de l'avenir de mon fils... Je l'ai vu pleurer quand je lui ai annoncé que je sortais avec Laurel... Merde quel con quand même ! Je l'ai fait pleurer... Elle a pleuré par ma faute... Je regarde la lettre et vois des petites auréoles dessus... Sans doute des larmes, en serre cette lettre de mon poing, je te le jure Félicity, je te rendrais heureuse, on sera heureux tout les trois.

Soudain une petite alarme s'allume sur ma tablette, le traceur de Connor. Je le regarde, ils sont dans les Glades, je sais où ils sont, ma famille est là bas, je dois y aller, je me fiche de ce que dira Lance, je refuse de les laisser. Je redescends en courant et montre au Capitaine ma tablette, il envoie ses hommes sur place et je les suis.

 _\- Vous restez là._

 _\- C'est mon fils ! C'est la femme que j'aime ! Jamais je ne resterais en arrière quand ça les concerne. Jamais !_

Il capitule en m'ordonnant de rester dans la voiture. J'accepte, même si je sais très bien que je n'en ferais rien. Je veux les voir, au plus vite... Ils me manquent tellement.

Nous arrivons rapidement sur place, très rapidement, c'est un vieil entrepôt, la police se déplace rapidement et entre. Je veux vraiment voir ma famille. Je veux rentrer mais je résiste, si je fais quelque chose qui les mets en danger, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. J'entends un coup de feu, là je panique, je sors de la voiture et entre dans le bâtiment, je vois mon fils dans les bras de Lance, je cours vers lui et le prend dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu vas bien Connor ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Il n'a pas l'air, je le pose et le regarde sous toutes les coutures, il ne semble pas blessé pourtant.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Papa... Maman a mal..._

Maman ? Comment ça maman ? Il parle de Félicity ?

 _\- Tu veux dire Félicity ?_

 _\- Maman..._

Il se remet à pleurer, je le prends dans mes bras, il vient de dire qu'elle a mal... Elle est blessée ? Lance s'avance vers nous.

 _\- Félicity s'est interposée... Entre l'un des kidnappeur, et Connor... Elle a pris une balle dans l'épaule._

Quoi ? Elle est blessée ? Elle est vraiment blessée ! Je confie Connor à Lance après un dernier baiser sur son front avant de foncer vers une petite pièce au fond. Deux hommes sont près d'elle à tenter de la garder en vie. Je m'approche et lui prends la main, elle ne peut pas me quitter. Jamais.

 _\- Reste avec moi... S'il te plaît._

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde, ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. Elle a l'air de souffrir.

 _\- Oliver... Connor..._

 _\- Il va bien, je te le promets, il va bien.. Tu as sauvé mon fils, merci._

 _\- Je voulais te dire..._

Je vois bien que son épaule l'a fait souffrir, elle ferme les yeux et verse des larmes silencieuses, elle a vraiment l'air mal en point. Elle doit vouloir me faire part de sa décision de nous quitter... Je ne peux pas.

 _\- J'ai lu ta lettre... Mais je ne vais pas te laisser nous quitter... Toi et Connor êtes tout pour moi, absolument tout... Je t'aime... Tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Ne dis pas ça..._

Elle ferme les yeux et détourne le regard, je pose ma main sous son menton et la fait me regarder, je sais qu'elle a mal, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien lui dire.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais je ne voulais pas te perdre... Alors sache une chose... Je veux qu'on soit une famille, Connor, toi et moi..._

Je crois qu'elle vient de perdre connaissance, non elle ne peut pas me faire ça... Mon amour, je t'en supplies, reste avec moi. Tu ne peux pas me quitter, nous quitter, on t'aime tellement... Je vois des ambulanciers qui viennent s'occuper d'elle.

 _\- Sauvez-la je vous en pris..._

Je retourne voir mon fils, ça me fait mal de devoir la laisser, mais Connor a besoin de moi. Je le vois avec un médecin lui aussi, quand il m'aperçoit, il se lève et court dans mes bras, je le serre contre moi.

 _\- Maman va bien ?_

Je ferme les yeux... Comment lui dire qu'elle ne va pas bien ? Ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre l'appeler maman, mais je suis heureux, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit autre chose qu'une mère pour lui, vraiment pas. Elle est sa mère depuis longtemps, j'ai juste mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte. Je vois Dig qui m'a rejoint, il à l'air soulagé de voir Connor, il s'approche de moi.

 _\- Comment va-t-il ?_

 _\- Il n'a rien... Mais Félicity..._

 _\- Maman a mal..._

Il a l'air surpris de l'entendre l'appeler comme ça mais je voix un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, je le comprends, je suis heureux de ça moi aussi.

 _\- Slade va bien ?_

 _\- Ça va oui, il aura besoin de repos, mais il va bien._

 _\- Tant mieux... Tu veux bien ramener Connor au manoir..._

Je sens Connor qui me serre encore plus.

 _\- Non papa, je veux voir maman avec toi._

Je le détache doucement mais il s'accroche.

 _\- Écoute Connor... Je vais aller avec elle à l'hôpital... Je dois être sure qu'elle va bien, dès qu'elle se réveille je dis à oncle John de t'amener, ok ?_

Il hésite un moment mais fini par hocher la tête. Je le tends à Dig et il le prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Ne le quitte pas des yeux ne serais-ce qu'une seconde s'il te plaît..._

Il hoche la tête et pars avec mon fils quand je vois les ambulancier emmener Félicity, je veux monter avec eux mais ils me disent non, je vais sérieusement m'énerver, ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça... Je ne peux pas la laisser.

 _\- Laissez-le monter._

Je me tourne et remercie Lance silencieusement. Je suis autorisé à monter avec elle, heureusement, je ne veux pas la quitter ne serais-ce qu'une seconde et qu'elle croit que je vais la quitter, car je ne vais pas la laisser, sa place est avec moi... Si elle le veut vraiment.

Je suis dans sa chambre d'hôpital depuis des heures, elle a été opéré, le médecin m'a dit que la balle avait pu être retirée, mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore repris connaissance, je suis à ses côtés et lui tiens la main.

 _\- Mon amour... Tu dois te réveiller... J'ai besoin de toi... Vraiment besoin de toi. Je suis désolé pour tout... De ne pas avoir vu tes sentiments pour moi, de ne pas avoir su te dire à quel point je t'aime... Pour être sorti avec Laurel dans l'espoir d'oublier ces sentiments... Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais m'aimer._

Je m'arrête un moment, je sens qu'elle bouge sa main doucement, elle n'est pas réveillée, mais je dois continuer de lui parler.

 _\- Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas lu ta lettre... Un jour je me serais réveillé et tu n'aurais plus été là, tu n'aurais plus été à mes côtés, je t'aurais perdu... Mais je veux que tu saches... Qu'au bout d'un moment je serais venu te chercher, je serais venu et t'aurais supplié de revenir avec moi. Je suis stupide tu sais... Mais si tu m'entends, écoute bien cela... Depuis que je vous ai retrouvé, Connor parle de toi en t'appelant maman... Tu es sa mère pour lui, la seule mère qu'il ai jamais eu et qu'il aura jamais... Pour moi aussi tu l'es... Et j'aimerais que ce soit pour de vrai, toi, moi et lui... Je veux qu'on forme une famille... Je t'aime Félicity, plus que tout... A part Connor bien sur... Mais je t'aime... Je t'en pris réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi._

Je vois ses paupières remuer doucement, elle les ouvre, je me mets à côté d'elle, sur le lit, elle me regarde fixement, je crois qu'elle doute encore, ses yeux brillent de larmes et me regardent encore... Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement, je me fiche qu'on nous voit, tout ce que je veux c'est elle, je caresse doucement ses lèvres avec les miennes, elle ne réponds pas... Elle va me repousser... Je me recule, le cœur brisé... J'ai mis trop de temps, beaucoup trop de temps... Je veux partir quand je sens son bras valide se poser dans mon dos, elle se redresse un peu et colle de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes, je souris et l'embrasse en retour, j'ouvre doucement les lèvres et suis heureux de voir qu'elle en fait de même. Quand nos langues entrent en contact, je ressens tellement de choses, je l'aime, c'est fou ce que je l'aime. Nous nous embrassons longuement, je fais attention de ne pas lui faire mal non plus, je sens qu'elle commence à souffrir, je la rallonge sur le lit, continuant notre baiser, elle accentue encore plus sa prise sur moi, je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de me laisser m'éloigner, mais je sais qu'elle a mal à son bras, je me sépare doucement d'elle, nous sommes tout les deux à bout de souffle.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Je t'aime... Ne me refais plus jamais ça... Ta lettre... Elle m'a brisée le cœur... J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, mais je m'y refuses mon amour, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi..._

Elle veut se redresser mais sa douleur l'en empêche.

 _\- Reste allongée, ça va aller._

 _\- Ce que tu as dit..._

 _\- Je pensais chaque mot... Tout ce que je t'ai dit je le pensais... Et si tu ne m'avais pas entendu, je te l'aurais dit de nouveau._

 _\- Tu es vraiment sérieux... Pour Connor ?_

Je lui souris et pose une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

 _\- Je suis sérieux Félicity... Avant l'enlèvement, Laurel est venue me voir, elle m'a dit ce que Connor lui a dit avant de venir au manoir... Connor lui a dit qu'elle ne serait pas sa mère... Que c'était toi et personne d'autre... Et je suis entièrement d'accord. Mais il faut que je te dise autre chose... Quand vous avez été enlevé lui et toi... J'ai pensé qu'on avait enlevé mon fils et ma femme... Je le pense Félicity... Je t'aime, et je te veux dans ma vie... Mais je comprendrais si..._

Elle me pose un doigt sur les lèvres, m'empêchant de continuer de parler...

 _ **Félicity**_

Ce qu'il me dit me rend tellement heureuse, je suis heureuse, je l'aime, j'aime Connor, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je ne ressens rien pour lui...

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je ne sais pas depuis quand mais je t'aime tellement... Et j'aime Connor... Quand je vous ai vu avec Laurel... Je me suis dit que tu étais heureux, et qu'elle serait une bonne mère pour Connor... Mais je ne voulais pas... Je voulais tellement que ce soit moi..._

Oliver se penche et m'embrasse tendrement, j'ai vraiment mal à l'épaule, mais je m'en fiche, je le veux près de moi, je ne veux plus qu'il s'éloigne même d'un mètre.

 _\- Félicity, écoute-moi... Toi et moi on se connaît depuis sept ans... Tu as été là à chaque seconde, et quand je t'ai dit pour Connor, alors que j'avais peur de le dire à qui que ce soit, tu m'as soutenue... C'est là qu'on a commencé à vraiment être amis... Mais je ne veux plus de ça... Je ne veux plus qu'on ne soit que des amis... Alors est-ce que tu veux bien de moi, de Connor... Qu'on soit une famille tout les trois ?_

Est-ce que je comprends bien ce qu'il me dit ? Il ne me demande pas d'être sa petite amie, il me demande déjà qu'on soit une famille ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser, pas du tout... Et si je me trompais ? Si ces foutus médicaments me faisaient comprendre l'inverse ? Je suis perdue... Mais je dois en avoir le cœur net.

 _\- Tu veux qu'on essaye de sortir ensemble ?_

Il me sourit, pose son front contre le mien et me tient doucement la main.

 _\- Non..._

Mon cœur se brise... J'ai encore tout compris de travers... Il veut que je sois une mère pour Connor, mais pour lui et moi... Ce ne sera jamais ça... Je suis perdue, je ne comprends plus rien, je pense que ce sont les médicaments car j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne.

 _\- Félicity... On a eu sept ans pour apprendre à se connaître, apprendre à tout savoir de l'autre... Je sais tout de toi et inversement... Et s'il reste des zones d'ombres on passera le reste de notre vie à le découvrir... Je ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble... Je veux vivre avec toi... Je veux passer ma vie avec toi..._

Quoi ? Alors là je suis perdue, vraiment, je me demande si ce qu'il me dit est vraiment ce que je crois... Merde j'ai la tête qui tourne...

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle n'a pas l'air en forme, je l'aide à se rallonger, les médicaments pour la douleur doivent être forts, tant mieux, au moins elle ne souffre pas de trop.

 _\- Félicity... Je suis sérieux..._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire... Ou plutôt j'ai peur de comprendre... Enfin, de mal comprendre..._

Je souris, elle ne changera jamais...

 _\- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que je te veux dans ma vie, dans notre vie à Connor et moi... Mais pas en tant que petite amie, Félicity... Sois ma femme, épouse-moi._

Je lui sors une bague que j'ai été acheter quand elle était au bloc opératoire. J'y pensais et je le voulais vraiment. Je la lui passe à son doigt, elle pleure, je ne sais pas si ce sont des larmes de joie, je l'espère. Je l'aime tellement, je ne veux pas qu'elle refuse... Je t'en pris, ne refuse pas... Sois ma femme...

 _ **Félicity**_

Il me demande de l'épouser, Oliver me demande d'être sa femme... Il me passe une bague au doigt, je la regarde, elle est magnifique... Superbe, en argent avec des diamants autour.. Elle a du lui coûter une fortune... Je pleure, mais de joie, je l'aime tellement... Si je n'avais pas la tête qui tournait, je me redresserais et le prendrais dans mes bras.

 _\- Félicity..._

Son regard est perdu, tellement perdu... Il veut se reculer de moi, je crois qu'il pense que je ne l'aime pas, que je ne veux pas l'épouser...

 _\- Je t'aime... Et oui... Je vais t'épouser... Je t'aime tellement._

Il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement, je le serre contre lui du mieux que je peux. J'ai mal mais je m'en fiche, Oliver vient de me demander de l'épouser, il vient de me demander d'être sa femme et la mère de son fils, je suis tellement heureuse, tellement. Oliver doit sentir que je souffre car il me lâche doucement, il m'aide à me rallonger et me couvre.

 _\- Tu restes avec moi ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Je dois juste appeler Dig... Qu'il vienne avec notre fils... Connor veut te voir._

Je le laisse s'éloigner, même si je ne le veux pas, ça me fait bizarre d'entendre Oliver appeler Connor "notre fils" mais je suis heureuse. Je ne veux plus que ce soit comme avant, je veux que tout soit comme maintenant, je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans eux...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me retourne vers elle après avoir raccroché et je me rends compte qu'elle s'est endormie, elle est si belle quand elle dort, je me rapproche et lui prends la main où est posé sa bague... Je suis si heureux, elle a accepté de m'épouser, on est une famille maintenant.

Au bout d'un moment j'entends frapper, la porte s'ouvre et je vois mon fils qui viens vers moi.

 _\- Maman va bien ?_

 _\- Oui Connor, elle va bien, elle a très mal à l'épaule et doit se reposer, mais elle va bien._

Connor se colle contre moi tout en regardant mon amour allongée dans ce lit, il essuie doucement ses petits yeux, il pleure.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures mon grand ?_

 _\- Je veux pas que maman aille au ciel papa... Je veux qu'elle reste avec nous..._

Je le retourne dans mes bras et essuie ses yeux doucement, il a eu peur qu'elle meurt.

 _\- Connor, elle ne va pas mourir._

 _\- Le méchant monsieur a dit qu'elle allait mourir si j'allais pas avec lui... Et je suis là... Papa, je veux pas qu'elle meure ma maman... Je l'aime très fort._

Il pleure de nouveau, je le serre contre moi, il a du avoir tellement peur là bas, et Félicity qui a failli se sacrifier pour lui, je ravale mes larmes, ils vont bien tout les deux, ils rentreront bientôt à la maison avec moi.

 _\- Connor, écoute-moi bien, je vais te dire ce qu'on dit les docteurs. Félicity est blessée, et elle a besoin de se reposer, elle a très mal au bras, mais si elle fait attention pendant quelques temps, elle ira mieux, elle pourra te serrer dans ses bras et jouer avec toi encore._

 _\- Elle pourra encore travailler ? Maman aime beaucoup les ordinateurs, elle sera triste, si elle peut pas travailler._

Je souris, notre fils est incroyable... C'est dingue, ça me semble tellement naturel de l'appeler « notre fils »... Il s'inquiète pour sa maman.

 _\- Oui Connor, elle pourra encore travailler._

 _\- Tant mieux..._

Il se retourne dans mes bras afin de la regarder, elle est si paisible quand elle dort, je l'aime, c'est fou ce que je l'aime, je les aime tout les deux, ma femme et mon fils... Ils sont tout pour moi, jamais je ne les quitterais. Connor descend de mes genoux et vient prendre la main de sa mère, il s'approche et lui pose un baiser sur la joue.

 _\- Repose-toi bien maman, papa et moi on est là, ne t'en fais les méchants sont partis._

Je souris, il est vraiment adorable.

 _\- Tu es pas fâché papa ?_

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je serais fâché ? Je suis heureux, plus que tout au monde.

 _\- Pourquoi je devrais être fâché ?_

 _\- Je l'appelle maman... Mais tu veux que ce soit Laurel ma maman..._

Je souris, je me lève du fauteuil et viens me mettre à côté de lui, à son niveau, il me tourne le dos, regardant toujours sa mère.

 _\- Connor..._

Il ne me regarde pas, regarde sa mère et ne dit rien.

 _\- Mon grand, regarde-moi._

Il se retourne mais baisse les yeux avant de me regarder finalement.

 _\- Laurel ne sera jamais ta maman, ta maman dort dans ce lit là... C'est elle et personne d'autre, je suis désolée que tu ai cru que Laurel pouvait le devenir... Mais c'est faux._

Il me fait un petit sourire avant de me serrer dans ses bras, je suis heureux.

 _\- Je peux continuer de l'appeler maman alors ?_

Je souris et je hoche la tête avant de lui désigner la main de Félicity.

 _\- Tu vois la bague à son doigt ?_

Il se tourne et regarde vers la bague avant de hocher la tête.

 _\- Ta maman et moi, on va se marier... Elle veut aussi qu'on soit une famille tout les trois._

 _\- Ça veut dire que tu aimes ma maman ?_

Je souris et regarde vers ma fiancée. Je l'aime, énormément, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé aucune femme, jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un autant qu'elle.

 _\- Oui Connor, je l'aime vraiment._

Il me fait un sourire radieux avant de me serrer dans ses bras, il semble tellement heureux, d'ailleurs je le suis aussi, que mon fils aime ma fiancée autant qu'il m'aime moi... Il l'aime comme une mère... Je suis heureux.

 _\- Papa, je peux dormir avec maman ?_

J'hésite un peu, Félicity est blessée, mais je le comprends, je l'aide à s'allonger près d'elle et je le couvre lui aussi.

 _\- Tu fais attention à son bras de l'autre côté, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui papa._

Connor reste bien sagement contre elle, j'aimerais être à sa place, mais j'aurais tout le temps pour ça, je reste assis près d'eux, j'aime tellement cette image de ma famille. Connor s'endort rapidement, Dig rentre afin de le ramener mais je lui dis qu'il va rester ici, il a besoin de contact avec sa mère et moi. Il comprend et me dit qu'il va rester devant la porte toute la nuit. Je le remercie et me tourne vers ma famille, Connor endormie contre ma femme, je lui prends la main et je sens qu'elle me la serre doucement. Je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime._

Elle resserre doucement sa prise sur ma main.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je souris et m'assois sur le lit, je ne la quitte pas, jamais, je veux rester à ses côtés, veiller sur elle, prendre soin d'elle comme elle l'a fait pour moi et Connor depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

 **Voilà !**

 **La suite demain si vous continuez comme ça avec les reviews, je suis trop contente que cette fic vous plaise alors que j'appréhendais autant lol**

 **A vos clavier !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite ! Bon, j'ai eu moins de reviews, mais je vous pardonne si vous en laissez plein pour celui ci XD bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me réveille doucement, ma douleur est toujours là mais elle est moins importante, je sens un poids contre moi, je me tourne doucement et je souris en voyant Connor... Mon fils... Mon petit garçon dort à côté de moi. J'aime tellement parler de lui ainsi, c'est mon petit garçon, Oliver me l'a dit lui même, je me penche doucement et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tu n'as pas mal ?_

Je tourne la tête et vois mon fiancé qui est à côté de moi. Mon fiancé, j'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est le cas... Je l'ai entendu un peu hier... Quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait, je lui ai répondu que moi aussi avant de m'endormir profondément.

 _\- Non, ça va, il dort depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Il a passé la nuit ici. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le réveiller._

 _\- Tu as bien fait de le laisser ici._

Oliver me sourit et s'approche de moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement, il tente de se reculer mais je veux qu'il reste près de moi, il me sourit et s'assoit près de moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il lirait ette lettre aussi vite et qu'on en soit là aujourd'hui

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait trois jours que Félicity est à l'hôpital, je passe la voir tout les jours même si je préférerais passer mes nuits avec elle, je dois m'occuper de Connor, elle m'a fait la morale en disant qu'elle ne risquait pas d'aller où que ce soit, du coup, je dépose Connor le matin à l'école... Dig reste avec lui ainsi que Mattews, un homme que Dig connaît, il s'occupe de la sécurité de mon fils le temps que Slade revienne, je ne veux pas que Connor reste seul, j'ai trop peur que mon cauchemar recommence. Je rejoins ma fiancée ensuite et je passe la journée avec elle, on parle, de tout et de rien, de l'entreprise de comment ça se passe, heureusement que mon meilleur ami Tommy sait bien gérer les affaires, il a bien comprit que ma famille passerait toujours avant tout.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Je veux rentrer..._

Je souris, elle n'est vraiment pas patiente.

 _\- Tu rentres demain si tout va bien._

 _\- Je vais bien Oliver..._

Je souris de nouveau, mais franchement, je n'en ai pas le cœur, j'ai failli la perdre, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Elle s'approche de moi et me sourit.

 _\- Je suis là, tout va bien._

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement, elle réponds à mon baiser. Je suis vraiment heureux. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur... Quand j'ai vu cette lettre, quand j'ai entendu le coup de feu... J'ai cru que je les avais perdu...

 _\- J'ai eu tellement peur..._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais je vais bien. Connor va bien aussi... Je ne les aurais jamais laissé lui faire du mal._

 _\- Je sais... Et je t'en remercie... Je veux juste que tu comprennes une chose... Je ne supporterais pas de perdre notre fils... Mais je ne supporterais pas de te perdre non plus. Quand j'ai lu ta lettre... Je me suis dit que je t'avais perdu... Que j'avais tout gâché... Alors promets-moi de ne jamais me refaire une peur pareille... Je t'en pris..._

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, quand j'ai entendu ce coup de feu, quand j'ai vu son corps étendu sur le sol, blessée... j'ai vraiment cru que je l'avais perdu pour de bon. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre doucement, je pose mon front contre le sien. Elle essuie doucement mes larmes avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

 _\- Je te le promets Oliver... Tu ne me perdras jamais... Je t'aime._

Je souris et l'embrasse encore une fois... Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai perdu, je ne sais pas depuis quand je l'aime à ce point... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimé, mais je sais une chose, plus jamais je ne passerais une seconde loin d'elle.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Connor va bientôt quitter l'école, je dois aller le chercher. Je m'apprête à partir quand je vois la porte s'ouvrir, sur Sara, et une femme que je ne connais pas. Je pense que c'est sa petite amie, Félicity m'a dit que Sara était lesbienne mais que ses parents n'approuvaient pas trop, ils toléraient, Laurel par contre n'appréciait pas du tout la jeune femme, Nyssa, si je me souviens bien, du coup Sara et elle voyageaient beaucoup, la famille de Nyssa était très riche et lui avait légué absolument tout à leur mort.

 _\- Félicity !_

Elle s'approche et la serre dans ses bras, ma fiancée se tend un peu, elle a encore mal à l'épaule, mais ne dis rien et rend son étreinte à son amie. Nyssa fait de même, Félicity à l'air heureuse de les voir. Je sais que Connor les a rencontré quelques fois même que Félicity m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait vu la relation qu'ont Sara et Nyssa, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me dérangerait, on est au vingt et unième siècle quand même.

 _\- Désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, mais on a eu du mal à trouver une place libre sur un vol... Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui je vais bien, mieux que bien._

 _\- On ne dirait pas._

J'embrasse tendrement ma fiancée avant de lui dire que je vais chercher notre fils à l'école, je m'apprête à quitter la chambre quand j'entends un _"en fin de compte, oui, tu vas très bien"_. Je suis heureux, elle semble vraiment heureuse.

Sur le chemin du retour, Connor me raconte sa journée et me dit qu'il a hâte de voir sa maman, je souris, j'aime tellement l'entendre parler comme ça.

 _\- Papa ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Maman rentre bientôt avec nous ?_

Je me dis que quand elle va sortir, elle va rentrer avec nous, on en a parlé... Nous sommes fiancés, il est hors de question que nous vivons séparés, Connor semble rassuré de savoir que sa mère va vivre avec nous. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital, dans le couloir je vois ma fiancée discuter avec Sara et Nyssa, Laurel est là aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, elle ne doit pas apprécier Félicity. Connor les voit et court vers elles.

 _\- Maman ! Sara ! Nyssa !_

Bon, je crois que mon fils apprécie les amies de ma fiancée, c'est déjà un bon point. Félicity se baisse et accueille notre fils avec plaisir. Connor la serre dans ses bras, son bras ne lui fait pas trop mal mais elle évite quand même de le porter pour ne pas rouvrir sa blessure. Il aimerait bien qu'elle le serre dans ses bras mais il comprend. Je vois Nyssa qui se baisse et le prend afin de le porter à leur niveau.

 _\- Alors Connor, ça va l'école ?_

 _\- Oui mais j'aime pas... Je préfère être avec maman et papa._

 _\- Maman ?_

On se tourne vers Laurel, merde j'ai pas envie de ça, pas du tout. Elle semble surprise, bon en même temps y a de quoi, mais Sara et Nyssa n'ont pas été surprises, elles ont rapidement compris.

 _\- Oui Laurel, c'est ma maman maintenant._

Bon Connor, je t'aime mon grand, mais je crois qu'elle apprécierait que je lui parle en tête à tête, elle mérite quand même de savoir la vérité, même si je lui en veux énormément... A cause d'elle mon fils s'est retrouvé seul dans la rue, Félicity est venue pour le consoler et ils ont été enlevé... Certes cet enlèvement m'a permis de connaître les sentiments de mon amour... Mais j'aurais trouvé un moyen de l'avoir près de moi, peu importe comment, jamais je ne lui en serais reconnaissant... Ma femme et mon fils auraient pu mourir !

 _\- Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment ?_

Félicity me fait un petit sourire, je crois qu'elle a peur. Je fais un petit signe aux filles afin de nous laisser une minute, elles s'éloignent avec notre fils, je prends la main de ma fiancée et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Elle me sourit et me serre contre elle un moment.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Elle se redresse et tend la tête pour réclamer un baiser que je suis ravi de lui donner, je me fiche de ce que Laurel pense, Félicity est ma fiancée, je ne compte pas le cacher, on s'embrasse pendant un bon moment, c'est loin d'être innocent, un baiser plein de promesse... J'ai passé près de sept ans près d'elle sans la toucher ni rien... Je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu. On finit par se séparer, je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et lui sourit, elle me sourit, m'embrasse sur le joue et part rejoindre les filles et Connor, je la regarde s'éloigner, c'est fou ce que je l'aime. Je me retourne vers Laurel je dois vraiment lui parler.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Laurel ?_

 _\- Je dois passer une visite médicale pour le travail, et je les ai vues dans l'entrée... Maman ?_

 _\- Laurel, je te l'ai dit... Félicity est la mère de Connor et ma fiancée._

 _\- Fiancée ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis trois jours et vous êtes fiancés ? Et moi on a été quoi ensemble pendant quatre mois et tu..._

 _\- Je ne t'aimais pas ! Je l'aime elle... J'aime Félicity depuis très longtemps... J'étais avec toi pour essayer de l'oublier, sans savoir qu'elle voulait me quitter parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais heureux avec toi._

 _\- Et tu lui proposes déjà de t'épouser ? Tu es..._

 _\- Laurel... Je la connais depuis sept ans... Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre qu'elle est toute ma vie._

 _\- Papa !_

Je me retourne en souriant et vois mon fils arriver vers moi, seul, avec juste Matthews sur les talons. Je me baisse à son niveau, je me demande où est sa mère, elle doit encore être avec les filles mais je pense que je suis un peu inquiet quand même.

 _\- Où est maman ?_

 _\- Maman est avec Sara et Nyssa, elles nous invitent à manger une glace pas loin... On peut papa s'il te plaît ?_

Je lui prend la main et on se dirige vers ma fiancée et nos amies, une petite glace nous fera du bien. Par contre je vais devoir faire un petit changement... Il faudra un homme pour protéger ma femme... Et pas que notre fils, elle aussi pourrait être en danger.

Ça fait trois semaines qu'on est rentrés et tout va bien, c'est fou ce que notre vie de couple s'est tout simplement intégrée à notre vie. C'était tout ce qu'il nous manquait pour être heureux. Félicity va bien mieux, elle ne ressent plus de douleur à l'épaule, elle peut de nouveau porter notre fils, tout va bien. Je rentre du travail, Félicity est rentrée plus tôt pour aller chercher Connor à l'école, Dig ne pouvait pas aujourd'hui. Je vois mon petit garçon qui arrive droit sur moi.

 _\- Papa !_

 _\- Hey mon grand, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Papa... Maman est triste... Elle pleure..._

Quoi ? Comment ça elle pleure ? Elle n'est pas heureuse ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, je sais qu'elle est heureuse, je sais qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle aime Connor... Il doit y avoir autre chose, je dois la voir, vite !

 _\- Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Dans votre chambre... Pourquoi elle pleure papa ? J'aime pas quand maman pleure..._

 _\- Je vais voir Connor._

Je monte en quatrième vitesse dans notre chambre, j'ouvre la porte et je la vois étendue sur notre lit. Je m'approche et me glisse près d'elle, elle se retourne et me serre dans ses bras... Ouf, au moins ça n'a pas l'air d'être de ma faute.

 _\- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer mon amour... Dis-moi ce qu'il y a..._

 _\- C'est ma mère..._

Je ne comprends pas, Félicity et sa mère ne se sont pas revue depuis des années, elles ne se parlent même pas.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Je l'ai vu avant d'aller chercher Connor... J'ai voulut l'éviter... Mais elle m'a parlé... Elle m'a juste dit des choses horrible..._

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, je sais ce qu'elle a vécu avec sa mère... Celle ci lui en a voulut de la mort de son père... Il est mort en allant la chercher à l'école quand elle était tout juste plus âgée que Connor, elle était malade et il a du aller la chercher plus tôt... Il est mort dans un accident de voiture... Depuis sa mère l'a évité, délaissé... Et lui disait des choses horribles pour la rabaisser à tout bout de champ.

 _\- Peu importe ce qu'elle t'a dit mon amour... Je t'aime, toi, moi et Connor sommes une famille. Le reste ne compte pas._

 _\- Elle m'a dit... Que tout ce que tu voulais c'était une mère pour Connor... Qu'un jour je découvrirais que tu vois des filles qui seront plus assorties à toi et à ton nom... Contrairement à moi qui suis fade et sans valeur..._

Je me détache brusquement d'elle, sa mère est vraiment une belle garce, je suis bien contente que Félicity ne veuille pas d'elle à notre mariage, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de notre fils.

 _\- Je t'aime... Plus que tout, quand j'ai cru que tu allais me quitter, mon cœur s'est emballé... Je ne peux pas te perdre, jamais ! Ce que ta mère a dit... Tout est faux... Certes, je veux une mère pour Connor, mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi... Mais avant tout... Je veux que tu sois ma femme... Je veux te tenir la main dans la rue, montrer au monde que nous sommes mariés... T'avoir à mes côtés lors des photos qui paraissent dans les magasines... Je veux que tout le monde sache que nous sommes heureux et parfait ensemble... Ne laisse personne te faire douter de nous... Je t'en supplies mon amour..._

Elle s'approche de moi et me serre contre elle, je sais que sa mère l'a fait douter d'elle et pas de moi. On reste ainsi un long moment avant qu'elle ne se détache de moi doucement.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Je suis désolée... C'est juste que... Quand elle me parle comme ça... J'arrive à la croire..._

 _\- Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit... Parce que pour moi, il n'y a personne de plus compatible que toi pour moi._

On se sourit et on sort, Connor est assis contre le mur en face, il nous attend. Félicity se baisse et le serre contre elle en s'excusant.

 _\- Tu es heureuse maman ? Tu nous aimes encore hein ?_

 _\- Je vous aime plus que tout, et je suis très heureuse Connor, je suis désolée d'avoir pleuré._

 _\- Promis ?_

Je la vois sourire et serrer encore plus notre fils contre elle. Sa mère n'aura jamais sa place dans notre famille, jamais. Je l'entends murmurer un " je te promets " à notre petit garçon.

 _ **Félicity**_

Cela fait un an que je suis sortie de l'hôpital et que je vis au manoir, et je dois dire que je suis heureuse, vraiment très heureuse, le petit doute que j'ai eu à cause de ma mère est vite parti, je dois remercier mon mari et mon fils pour ça... C'est Noël aujourd'hui et même si je suis juive j'adore cette fête surtout depuis que je connais Oliver et Connor. En un an beaucoup de choses ont changé, vraiment... La sœur d'Oliver Théa et son mari Roy sont revenus s'installer avec leur fille Fiona, j'ai été ravie de les connaître, et eux aussi, ils ont ouvert une boîte de nuit dans les Glades qui cartonne vraiment. Ils ont vécu au manoir pendant deux mois le temps que la construction de leur maison soit achevée. Ils avaient commencés depuis un moment mais Roy a perdu son travail du coup ils ont lancé le projet de revenir plus tôt que prévu, et tant mieux, on a pu fêter les quatre ans de Fiona ici comme ça.

La mère d'Oliver est revenue, enfin un bref instant... Quand elle a su pour notre mariage, elle a voulut me faire signer un contrat... Ce contrat était horrible, il disait que si on divorçait... D'une je n'aurais rien... Bon ça je m'en fiche, mais que de deux, je n'aurais pas la garde de notre fils... Ce serait elle... Oliver est entré furieux dans la pièce et a brûlé le papier sous ses yeux avant de me prendre la main et de me faire sortir de la pièce. Moira est repartie le jour même, furieuse.

Nous nous sommes mariés peu de temps après... En petit comité, il y avait très peu de personnes invités, surtout nos amis les plus proches. J'étais nerveuse, vraiment, alors que je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Ça fait près de huit mois que je suis la femme d'Oliver, madame Queen comme mon cher mari aime à m'appeler, et j'en suis heureuse, j'ai épousé l'homme que j'ai aimé pendant si longtemps, j'ai également adopté Connor il y a six mois, les papiers ont été sacrément long à venir mais je suis heureuse, Connor est mon fils aux yeux du monde, ça ne pourrait pas me faire plus plaisir.

Je suis dans ma chambre en train de me préparer pour la soirée, j'enfile ma robe bleue préférée, même si je ne me sens pas très bien dedans... Je me sens boudinée...

 _\- Mon amour tu es prête ?_

Je me retourne et vois mon mari, il me sourit et s'approche de moi en posant une main sur mon ventre, je suis enceinte de quatre mois seulement, mais ça se voit bien, Oliver remarque mon malaise et me souris.

 _\- J'espère que tu ne penses pas encore que tu deviens grosse..._

 _\- Tu me connais trop bien..._

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Mais regarde-moi... Cette robe me boudine, on ne voit que mon ventre... Je suis..._

Les lèvres de mon mari viennent de prendre possession des miennes, il me serre contre lui tout en m'embrasant, il veut s'éloigner mais je le garde contre moi, il sourit contre mes lèvres et me serre encore plus dans ses bras. Quand on s'éloigne, il replace une mèche derrière mon oreille et me pose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Tu es magnifique... Tu es enceinte mon amour, tu portes notre bébé, une petite partie de toi et moi... Cite-moi une femme qui ne grossit pas quand elle attend un enfant._

Je lui souris et le serre contre moi, on finit par descendre tout les deux, Nyssa et Sara sont déjà arrivées avec Logan, leur fils. Elles ont fait appelle à un donneur anonyme il y a un an environ, elles voulaient un enfant, Nyssa l'a porté et maintenant Logan est là, Oliver et moi sommes ses parrains et marraines, il ressemble beaucoup à Nyssa, la famille de Sara commence à tolérer la jeune femme, commence seulement... J'espère qu'un jour ils comprendront que leur fille est très heureuse.

La soirée se passe à merveilles, Connor regarde les cadeaux au pieds du sapin en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de les ouvrir, il est plus de minuit, il a bien tenu exprès. Je sais qu'il y a un cadeau pour moi, pour chacun de nous, et j'en ai un pour mon mari, j'espère qu'il va lui plaire, c'est la seule idée que j'ai eue... En même temps... Que pourrais-je offrir à mon milliardaire de mari ? Dès qu'il veut quelque chose il se l'achète... Pareil pour moi... Dès que j'aime quelque chose je le retrouve dans notre chambre le soir même, du coup je ne sais même pas ce que c'est... On fait un signe de tête à Connor qui saute de joie en allant ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il en tend trois à Logan et trois à Fiona. Un de notre part; un de la part de Sara et Nyssa et un de ses parents bien sur. Connor ouvre son premier cadeau, une paire de patin à roulette... Je sens qu'Oliver ne va pas être rassuré de savoir notre fils sur ces machins... En même temps moi non plus... Son second cadeau est une puzzle en 3D, enfin il y en plusieurs dedans, je sens qu'il va bien s'amuser. Le dernier vient de nous, c'est un télescope, on a eu cette idée en l'entendant demander à Dig si c'était possible de voir les étoiles de plus près. Je suis sure qu'il va adorer.

Nos invités finissent par partir, Connor s'est endormi, Oliver le prend dans ses bras et on le monte dans sa chambre. Une fois notre fils couché, mon mari me prends la main et m'attire dans notre chambre. Je me demande quel est mon cadeau. Il me tend un paquet, je le prends et l'ouvre doucement, c'est un écrin, un long écrin bleu... Un bijou, je l'ouvre et je suis agréablement surprise de voir un collier en argent, avec un médaillon représentant un cœur, dessus y est gravé "Pour l'éternité", il est vraiment magnifique, je prends mon mari dans mes bras et le serre contre moi. On reste ainsi un moment avant que je ne me détache de lui...

 _\- Il te plaît ?_

 _\- Il est parfait... Merci... A moi maintenant._

Je lui sors une enveloppe de ma table de nuit. Je la lui donne. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, il l'ouvre et lis la lettre que je lui ai mise.

" _ **Hey papa... C'est moi, le bébé dans le ventre de maman... Enfin... Pas vraiment... L'autre jour le docteur a dit à maman qu'on était deux dans son ventre... Donc coucou papa, nous sommes tes petites filles ! Surprise !"**_

Il regarde ensuite l'échographie, on peut en effet y voir deux bébés, je n'en suis qu'à quatre mois mais on distingue bien deux enfants. Il me regarde et sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il à l'air heureux, j'avais un peu peur, deux bébés, ce ne sera pas facile...

 _\- Tu es heureux alors ?_

Il se détache de moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Il a l'air vraiment heureux.

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis mon amour, deux petites princesses... On va avoir deux petites filles._

On reste ainsi un moment Oliver pose ses mains sur mon ventre et on peut sentir nos filles bouger doucement. Je suis contente qu'il soit ravi de cette nouvelle, on va voir deux petite filles...

 **Voilà !**

 **Alors j'ai encore un chapitre après mais je ne suis pas sure que vous l'aurez demain... Parce qu'il est pas fini d'être écrit lol, je le trouvais fade comparé aux autres, du coup j'ai rajouté pas mal de choses et il est pas terminé, mais vous l'aurez ce week end sans faute si j'ai plein de reviews lol**

 **A vos claviers !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà, j'ai réussi à l'écrire, merci à Dcasimir pour l'aide, car j'ai eu du mal ^^. J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

 _Deux mois plus tard_

J'ai vu Connor rentrer en courant, Dig est allé le chercher à l'école et il m'a dit qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de tout le trajet... C'est étrange, Connor raconte toujours sa journée d'école et ça à tout le monde quitte à raconter dix fois la même chose. Je rassure Dig et je monte rejoindre mon fils qui a du aller dans sa chambre. Je ne monte pas souvent à l'étage, sauf pour aller me couche, je suis enceinte de six mois, et deux bébés... C'est fatiguant, même si j'aime mes filles de tout mon cœur. Je rentre dans la chambre de Connor et je le vois caché sous son lit, il s'y cache quand il a peur, surtout en temps d'orage. Je m'installe sur son lit, je ne veux pas le forcer à sortir s'il ne veut pas.

 _\- Connor ?_

 _\- Je veux pas parler maman..._

 _\- Tu es malade ?_

 _\- Non... Mais je veux pas parler..._

 _\- Tu es fâché contre moi ?_

Il ne répond pas... Il est fâché contre moi... Je ne peux pas le croire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est fâché contre moi ?

 _\- Connor, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

Il ne répond toujours pas... Je ne supporte pas ça... Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, c'est mon fils, mon petit garçon à moi... Je descend du lit et me mets à genoux sur le sol, juste à côté de lui, ce n'est pas facile mais je dois le faire, je ne veux pas qu'il reste fâché, je dois comprendre ce qu'il a.

 _\- Connor... S'il te plaît... Parle-moi... Si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, dis-le moi._

J'attends un moment avant qu'il ne sorte de sous son lit. Il se met devant moi, il a l'air vraiment triste, je veux le prendre dans mes bras mais il se recule, son geste me fait mal, tellement... Je ne veux pas qu'il agisse ainsi, je l'aime tellement.

 _\- Connor..._

 _\- Tu m'aimes plus maman ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Bien sur que si, je t'aime Connor._

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu vas m'envoyer loin ? Tu veux plus que je reste à la maison..._

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Connor, tu es mon petit garçon, mon fils et je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ?_

 _\- Qui t'a dit ça ? Qui t'a dit que je ne t'aimais plus ?_

 _\- Josh..._

Je réfléchis, c'est qui ce Josh ? Oh ce sale gamin qui s'en prend à tout les enfants de l'école, enfin ceux plus petits que lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

 _\- Que maintenant que papa et toi vous allez avoir deux bébés... Vous allez plus m'aimer... Vous aimerez juste mes petites sœurs... Alors je vais devoir partir de la maison... Je veux pas... Je serais sage promis... Je ne veux pas avoir une autre maman ou un autre papa..._

Il se met à pleurer, je le prends dans les bras, il veut reculer mais cette fois je ne me laisse pas faire, je le serre fort contre moi, comment peut-il croire que je ne l'aime plus, que son père ne l'aime plus.

 _\- Tu es notre fils Connor, et on t'aime, on t'aime autant qu'on aime tes petites sœurs... Je te le promets._

 _\- Toi aussi ?_

Comment peut-il douter de moi ? Je l'aime, c'est mon fils...

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- J'étais pas dans ton ventre comme mes petites sœurs. Papa c'est mon vrai papa... Toi tu es ma maman aussi et je t'aime aussi fort que papa... Mais j'étais pas dans ton ventre... Alors Josh dit que tu vas m'aimer moins..._

Je le serre encore plus contre moi, je sais que les enfants peuvent être cruels parfois entre eux mais je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être à ce point. On reste un bon moment ainsi, sur le sol de sa chambre, mon fils dans mes bras.

 _\- Connor, même si tu n'étais pas dans mon ventre, je t'aime aussi fort que j'aime tes sœurs. Vraiment. Même si je ne suis pas ta vraie maman..._

 _\- Tu es ma vraie maman ! Papa a dit qu'il m'a trouvé devant la porte parce qu'elle voulait pas de moi... Toi tu m'aimes... Hein maman ?_

 _\- Bien sur que oui Connor, je t'aime fort fort fort._

 _\- Moi aussi maman... Je suis pas fâché tu sais... J'ai eu peur..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Connor, je te promets qu'il n'y aura aucune différence entre toi et tes petites sœurs._

Ce soir là je raconte tout à Oliver, je vois qu'il est en colère lui aussi, contre cet enfant qui a osé dire ces horreurs à notre fils. Il voit bien que ça me fait mal que notre fils puisse douter que je l'aime moins que nos filles. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui en posant une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Je sais que tu aimes Connor, je ne doute pas, et Connor non plus, demain on ira le conduire à l'école tout les deux. Ce sale gosse verra qu'on est heureux et que jamais on ne laissera notre fils._

Le lendemain Connor est heureux de voir qu'on le dépose tout les deux à l'école, ça arrive rarement. Dig nous a conduit, Oliver, Connor et moi nous sommes à l'arrière, notre fils au milieu, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, je repensais à ce que Connor m'a dit, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il croit qu'il perdra sa place dans mon cœur, c'est mon fils et je l'aime vraiment. Je l'ai aimé dès le début, même quand Oliver et moi on était que des amis, même quand je venais de le rencontrer, Connor est mon fils, personne ne peut en douter, jamais.

On est devant l'école, Connor voit deux de ses amis qui viennent d'arriver, il court vers eux et reste près d'eux alors qu'on le regarde partir, je caresse doucement mon ventre, nos petites filles gigotent beaucoup. On reste un moment le temps que la barrière ne s'ouvre. Je sens mon mari me serrer tendrement contre lui.

 _\- Tu es sa mère, personne d'autre, et je sais que tu l'aimes._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'il croit..._

 _\- Hey... Il ne le croyait pas jusqu'à ce que ce sale gosse lui en parle... Ça lui passera vite, tu verras._

En effet, on voit notre fils courir vers nous alors que les barrières de son école s'ouvrent, il me serre contre moi et se met sur la pointe des pieds, je me baisse et l'embrasse sur la joue, Oliver en fait de même.

 _\- A ce soir maman, à ce soir papa !_

 _\- A ce soir Connor._

Connor pose ses mains sur mon ventre et pose deux bisous dessus.

 _\- A ce soir mes petites sœurs._

 _ **Oliver**_

Connor est rentré depuis une heure, il a fait ses devoirs et me demande de regarder la TV, avant qu'il ne le fasse, je dois lui parler, et devant Félicity, il doit comprendre que même si on va avoir deux petites sœurs, on l'aimera toujours.

 _\- Viens t'asseoir un moment Connor._

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, Félicity est assise sur le fauteuil et elle aussi semble ne pas comprendre, mais je dois lui dire, lui faire comprendre à elle aussi qu'elle est sa mère et que personne ne peut en douter.

 _\- C'est à propos d'hier Connor... De ce que Josh a dit..._

 _\- Oh... Tu es fâché papa ?_

Je dois être honnête avec lui.

 _\- Un peu..._

Ma femme semble surprise, mais je dois dire la vérité, Connor doit comprendre que nous sommes une famille tout les cinq.

 _\- Viens là._

Il se lève et monte sur mes genoux, je le serre contre moi et me rapproche de ma femme, je sais qu'elle a encore peur... Qu'à cause de sa discussion avec notre fils hier, elle a douté, douté qu'il puisse vraiment l'aimer comme une maman.

 _\- Connor, maman et moi on t'aime, vraiment. Même si on va bientôt avoir deux bébés qui vont entrer dans notre vie, on t'aimera toujours autant. Je te le promets._

Je vois ma femme qui essaye de ravaler ses larmes, je sais qu'elle a peur, je lui serre doucement la main, elle me regarde et se rapproche de nous encore plus.

 _\- On aura peut-être moins de temps à t'accorder, car c'est dur de s'occuper d'un bébé, alors deux, c'est encore plus dur. Et je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été là au début, pour toi... Mais sache que peu importe ce qu'il se passe, même si on s'occupe beaucoup de tes sœurs... Maman et moi, on sera toujours là pour toi._

 _\- Je sais papa..._

Alors là je suis surpris, mon fils se redresse et nous sourit.

 _\- Je sais que tu m'aimes papa, et je sais que maman aussi m'aime. Pardon d'avoir dit ces choses hier... J'ai eu peur... Mais je me suis trompé. Josh a menti. J'aime vraiment très fort mes petites sœurs, je veux vite les voir._

On reste ainsi un moment à discuter, tout s'est arrangé, on sourit, on parle, Connor s'est mis entre nous et serre sa mère dans ses bras, il s'est excusé de l'avoir fait pleurer, Félicity pleure encore, mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse avec nous. D'ici trois mois environ, nous serons une famille agrandie. Nous trois plus nos deux petites princesses qui grandissent doucement.

Connor s'est endormi dans les bras de ma femme, je veux le pendre mais elle refuse.

 _\- Juste un peu... S'il te plaît..._

Je souris et me serre contre elle. Nous sommes heureux et je ne supporterais pas quiconque ose dire que nous ne sommes pas une famille parce que Félicity n'a pas donné naissance à Connor... Elle a fait plus que ça... Elle a été là pour lui quand je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, elle lui a donné le sourire, l'a aidé à grandir... C'est ça une vraie maman.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ma femme est allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital depuis plus de douze heures et elle tient enfin l'une de nos petite princesse. Elle tient Mia, c'est la première de nos filles à être née, elle repose dans sa petite couverture, j'adore ce tableau, voir ma femme tenir ma petite fille. Quant-à moi je tiens Adria, notre seconde petite princesse... Pour les prénoms on a longuement hésité. Mia était le nom de la grand mère de Félicity, quand elle m'a demandé si l'une de nos fille pouvait porter son prénom j'ai accepté sans hésiter, Mia est un très joli prénom. Pour Adria on a plus longuement cherché, on en a choisi plusieurs mais on en a gardé aucun et puis un jour je suis venu aux côtés de ma femme alors qu'elle se caressait tendrement le ventre, nos filles bougeaient beaucoup, Connor était à côté et il parlait à ses petites sœurs. Et là j'ai choisi Adria... Je ne sais pas où j'ai entendu ce prénom, mais j'adore... Félicity a accepté aussitôt, trouvant cela original.

Nos filles dorment paisiblement dans nos bras, je suis heureux vraiment... Quand Connor est entré dans ma vie, je ne me sentais pas prêt à être père, je l'ai délaissé et il a fallut que cette merveilleuse femme entre dans ma vie pour que je comprenne qu'avoir une famille c'est tout ce que je voulais. Et maintenant, ma famille est parfaite, j'ai une femme magnifique, un fils incroyable, et deux petites princesses.

Il y a quelques semaines j'ai eu des nouvelles de Sandra, la génitrice de notre fils... Elle a osé me demander des nouvelles de Connor, après ce qu'elle a osé lui faire ! J'ai été furieux, mais je n'ai rien dit, j'ai passé mon chemin, elle a voulut me rattraper mais Dig l'en a empêché, j'ai obtenu une ordonnance restrictive contre elle, Connor sait qui elle est, ni Félicity ni moi ne voulions qu'il l'apprenne autrement que par nous, mais il a dit que Félicity était sa maman et qu'il en avait pas besoin d'autre.

Ma femme me fait une petite place dans son lit, je m'installe à ses côtés et lui souris, on regarde nos filles. Connor est chez Sara et Nyssa en ce moment, Dig est devant la porte de la chambre et Slade avec notre fils, il a rapidement récupéré du coup il a reprit son travail.

 _\- Je t'aime._

Elle me regarde et me sourit, je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement, je sais qu'elle est épuisée, elle vient de donner naissance à nos deux filles, elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule et ferme doucement les yeux.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je souris et pose ma tête contre la sienne, j'observe nos petites princesses, elles sont vraiment belles. Je suis vraiment le plus heureux des hommes, j'ai une famille alors que j'avais presque perdu toute la mienne... Je repose mes filles dans leur berceau avant de m'allonger contre ma femme et de la prendre doucement dans mes bras. Cette vie est parfaite, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.

 _Un an plus tard_

 _ **Oliver**_

Nos filles ont un an déjà, je dois dire que ça n'a pas été simple au début, l'arrivée de deux bébés à chambouler toute notre vie, mais en bien, ce n'est pas facile tout les jours et parfois on est débordée, j'ai voulu engager quelqu'un pour nous aider mais Félicity a refusé, elle ne voulait pas confier nos enfants à une inconnue, et je suis d'accord finalement, aujourd'hui on a fini par trouver nos marques et tout va pour le mieux.

Nous sommes au parc, chaque samedi nous y allons, c'est notre petite journée à nous, avec nos enfants. Je regarde Connor qui fait de la balançoire, ma femme blottit contre moi. Nos filles sont à deux pas de nous, dans le bac à sable. Mia porte une petite robe jaune, avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux clairs, ça lui va parfaitement... Elle ressemble tellement à ma femme, avec la couleur naturelle de Félicity, elle joue avec une petite pelle en plastique alors que Adria tient le sceau. Adria a les cheveux plus clairs, et pas de boucles, enfin juste de légères à la pointe, par contre elle a les mêmes yeux que sa sœur et lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement. On verra si ça continue en grandissant. Elle porte une petite robe verte foncée, elles sont vraiment adorables nos filles.

 _ **Connor**_

Je suis heureux, très heureux, au début mon papa savait pas s'occuper de moi, mais il a rencontré ma maman, et depuis il est le meilleur des papa, vraiment ! On fait pleins de choses ensemble, parfois même tout les deux seulement et maman s'occupe de mes petites sœurs. Au début j'ai eu peur que maman m'aime moins mais je sais que je me suis trompé, maman m'aime aussi fort que mes sœurs, je le sais. Je suis content que maman ai rencontré papa, sinon je n'aurais pas de maman, et pas de petites sœurs alors même si j'étais pas dans le ventre de maman, ce n'est pas grave, parce que maman m'aime quand même.

Je vois maman qui me regarde me balancer, je lui envoie un bisou avec ma main et elle fait pareil, j'aime ma maman, vraiment très très fort !

Oh Mia se met à pleurer, papa se lève très vite et va la prendre dans ses bras, maman le fait un peu moins vite... Papa est toujours inquiet dès que Mia ou Adria se mettent à pleurer... Il est trop inquiet papa... Mais il a toujours peur pour nous, c'est pour ça. Maman arrive près de papa, je descends de la balançoire et je vais voir pourquoi ma sœur pleure.

 _\- Papa, elle a quoi Mia ?_

Papa me regarde en souriant, il la repose à côté de Adria, elle doit aller bien alors.

 _\- Elle a juste mangé du sable._

Je m'assois à côté de mes sœurs.

 _\- Mia, ça se mange pas le sable._

Papa et maman sourient. Ils demandent à Slade et oncle John de rester avec nous, ils vont chercher des glaces, cool, j'ai hâte, je dis à maman que j'en veux une au chocolat, mais que je lui piquerais de la sienne à la menthe et aux pépites, elle changera jamais maman, c'est celle là qu'elle préfère.

Je reste un peu avec mes sœurs quand je vois Josh qui arrive, il est dans ma classe maintenant, il a redoublé, je me mets devant mes sœurs, je dois les protéger, il est méchant Josh, il a dit que maman ne m'aimerait pas et qu'elle allait m'envoyer loin après l'arrivée de Mia et de Adria. C'est un menteur.

 _\- Salut Connor !_

Je lui réponds pas, je me rapproche de mes sœurs et je joue avec elles.

 _\- Tu viens jouer ? Tu vas pas rester avec des bébés ?_

Je me retourne vers lui.

 _\- Ce sont mes petites sœurs et j'aime jouer avec elles. Je préfère rester avec elles, elles sont gentilles._

 _\- Ce sont des bébés !_

 _\- Josh, je veux pas jouer avec toi, tu as dis que ma maman et mon papa ne m'aimeraient plus après, mais ils m'aiment très fort._

 _\- Réfléchis un peu, ils doivent s'occuper des bébés, ils ont moins de temps pour toi !_

 _\- Mia et Adria sont toutes petites, elles ont besoin de papa et maman, plus que moi, mais ils s'occupent très bien de moi quand même. J'aime ma maman, mon papa, et mes sœurs. Tu as mentis Josh._

 _\- C'est même pas ta vraie maman !_

Alors là, il a pas le droit ! Je sais que j'ai eu une autre maman a un moment mais elle ne m'aimait pas, elle m'a laissé à papa. Elle s'appelle Sandra et elle a voulut me revoir, mais papa a dit non, et après maman m'a demandé si je voudrais la voir, mais je veux pas, je n'ai qu'une maman, et c'est ma maman. Sandra m'aime pas, m'a jamais aimé, mais quand maman m'a rencontré, elle m'a aimé de suite, alors c'est ma vraie maman.

 _\- Si c'est ma vraie maman, c'est juste différent que pour toi._

Mia a remangé du sable, Mia, tu es têtue, comme papa, enfin ça c'est maman qui le dit. Je l'aide à retirer le sable de sa bouche et je vois Josh qui s'en va. Je ne veux vraiment pas jouer avec lui, je veux rester avec mes sœurs. Je revois maman et papa qui reviennent, je vais vers eux et je prends ma glace.

Maman me dit que je peux jouer avec Josh si je le veux, mais je ne veux pas, c'est pas mon copain, il dit des choses méchantes. Papa sourit et me dit qu'ils ont entendu ce que j'ai dit, je me tourne vers eux je veux pas que maman croit que j'ai encore peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas mais maman me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Je t'aime Connor._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi maman._

 _ **Félicity**_

Lorsque j'ai vu Josh avec Connor, mon cœur a fait un bond... Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose aller aider mon fils mais Oliver m'a retenu le bras doucement. Il m'a dit de ne pas y aller de le laisser gérer et que si ça ne se passait pas bien il me laisserait intervenir. J'écoute tout leur échange et je suis fière de lui, vraiment très fière de mon fils, il s'en est sortit comme un petit chef et n'a pas pleuré.

Il a compris depuis longtemps que je l'aimais et que jamais je ne le laisserai, que nous le laisserions. C'est notre fils. Nous donnons sa glace à Connor puis je prends Adria dans mes bras tandis qu'Oliver s'occupe de Mia, nous leur lavons leurs petites mains avec des lingettes puis nous nous installons tout les cinq sur l'herbe pour savourer notre glace. Comme souvent, Connor me demande si je veux bien partager la mienne et comme toujours j'accepte. On reste un long moment ainsi, à parler, de tout et de rien, on sourit, on rit. Les gens qui nous regardent ne voient qu'une famille unie et heureuse, c'est tout ce qu'on est, c'est tout ce qu'on sera toujours.

 **Voilà la fin de cette petite fiction, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire afin de me donner votre avis, je suis ravie qu'elle ai plus en tout cas !**

 **A vos clavier !**


End file.
